One Piece: Dragon's Gate
by PoyntFury
Summary: When the son of one of Gol D. Roger's crew members is born, he's tossed into a cell without a trial. Now he's an adult, and a stroke of luck helps him escape. But he has no idea what to really do with his freedom. Will he hold a grudge against the Marines, or will he ignore his father's past? This is just for fun, and will be updated very rarely, even still, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - Prisoner

**One Piece: Dragon's Gate**

 _Journal Entry #1_

 _I've been learning to write... and I think it's important that I tell my story. I was born thirteen years ago... at least that's what the guards told me. My father was a pirate, a feared one, one that the World Government was so worried about that they imprisoned me... his son, before I was even born... They seem to be uncaring as to my age. But apparently not everyone here hates me, the guard out side my cell... or whatever this thing is... Endon... I think his name is... he speaks to me sometimes... even though I can't respond yet. Oh well... I wonder if I'll ever get out._

 _Journal Entry #2_

 _Wow, it's been 15 years since I was born... time flies so quickly for me. I'm learning speech, albeit slowly. Endon is all too willing to help me learn. He's actually really kind to me... I guess that not all of the Marines are so bad. He's been stationed at my cell in a huge prison called Impel Down for about 4 years. The previous Head Jailer, Shiliew was the one who put Endon here. Apparently They wanted to move him after they arrested Shiliew, but they let him stay, I wonder how long he'll have this job._

 _Journal Entry #3_

 _I'm 17 years old now, I haven't been writing frequently because I simply don't care any more. I'm well aware of my plight at this point, I've been imprisoned for my father's crimes, ones that, due to his death, he can't exactly serve his time for. So why not his unknown son, who never did anything? It's the perfect way to get whatever they want. Although... there is one good thing... my cell has a crack in its wall, and I can see some light through it._

 _Journal Entry #4_

 _It... opened... 3 years after I wrote my last entry, I got to working on the wall, hammering away with my hands until they shattered. Luckily they seem to have healed alright. However, I spent a lot of time just trying to see through the cracks. It didn't work, but eventually I was able to see inside... it's really hard to explain in writing, but... I could see everything, but it wasn't through the hole, I don't understand it. For a moment, I was able to see Endon too, he seemed nice... I think. Anyway, I was so desperate to get in I unlocked some kind of hardening ability... I'm not very good with it... but it was enough to break a small hole through through the wall behind my bed._

 _Journal Entry #5_

 _It's a library... obviously I've never seen one before... so this is quite an intriguing discovery... I didn't even know what it was called, but reading the things in there wasn't a challenge. My mother, from what Endon told me, taught me how to read when I was about 5, then when I turned 8, they took her away. I guess... I don't remember her. Well... at least my mother did something for me, unlike that no-good father of mine. At this point, I've been through about a third of the books in the room for about a month, all interesting stuff, some of it's about human and Fishman anatomy, some of it is about fighting techniques, some of it is about medicine and some is a genre called "fairy tales". I think the most interesting thing however, is this box in the corner of the room, I can't open it, and it needs some kind of key... I wonder where it is._

 _Journal Entry #6_

 _I was reading through the last of the books in the library, and a key fell out from the hard covers of one titled: Hipa-Hipa no Mi. It was about a special fruit called a "Devil Fruit" that endowed the users with really odd abilities. As I read through the book more and more, it spoke about this really weird Devil Fruit called the Hyper-Hyper Fruit. It makes the consumer a "Hyper-Energy-Human" Whose body is capable of surpassing normal human limits, as well as some other strange abilities. I've almost finished reading it, and I think I'd rather get back to it._

 _Journal Entry #7_

 _That Fruit! That Fruit in the book, it was in the box! It took me a while to figure out how to use the key, but as soon as I opened the box, I was overwhelmed with a smell so unlike anything I'd ever been exposed to before... it was so sweet, I couldn't help but eat it! Wow was it good! It burned my chest for a while, but now everything feels so... well... easy! I feel like I could break out of here if I wanted to, and to be honest, I do... I really do... I want to see my mom... I want to see the world. I won't tell Endon about this... I don't want him to get into trouble._

 _Journal Entry #8_

 _Someone came to my cell today, his name was Admiral Kizaru, I've only ever seen Endon before with my weird ability, but Kizaru was enormous, he almost didn't fit in my cell. He didn't seem to notice the hole behind my bed... at least if he did, he didn't say anything. We talked for a few hours about many things. I accidentally spoke about the Devil Fruit, which surprised him. When he asked how I knew about them, I told him that Endon mentioned one in a conversation. That seemed acceptable to him, and he told me that there were a lot of Devil Fruits in the world. Even he had one, it was some kind of light based Devil Fruit. He told me it made him nearly invincible, and made him move at the speed of light. I don't know how fast that is... but he made it seem pretty fast. He asked me if I needed anything. It took me a while to answer, but I told him I wanted some science books. Before he left, he gave me a Wanted Poster of my father, Kizaru said I look a lot like him... he had a huge bounty. I didn't recognize the number, but he called it a "billion berries". That sounds like a lot._

 _Journal Entry #9_

 _It took about 3 days but Kizaru got me my books. About 300 in total on modern science, even some about Devil Fruits and their abilities. I read through some of them, and mine was in there too. Apparently mine is a very unique specimen even among the anomalous Devil Fruits. Mine apparently can take 3 forms. One is the one form that I got... called a Paramecia Type. It's supposed to let me absorb and control the energy around me and inside me... I think it allows me to dictate what part of my body energy goes to. The second form, which the books list of users stated belonged to my father, is called a Logia, and allows the user to become pure energy. The final listed form is another Paramecia, this one allowing the user to do the same as the first form, but with something called dark energy._

 _Journal Entry #10_

 _I'm 22 now... I've been practicing with my Devil Fruit for the past year and a half now, and I've basically figured it out. I've almost mastered the basic principles of the ability this Fruit gives me. I can partition energy into my limbs, giving them nearly limitless strength. On the downside, when I do so, my body has a hard time keeping it together in other areas. If I strengthen my arms, my legs get weak, and vice-versa. I think that this Fruit could be incredibly powerful, but I still need to learn more about using it myself._

 _Journal Entry #11_

 _23 years old, and Endon told me in the next few days that he was getting moved to another post for a few months, as if he stayed any longer at the same post apparently he'd be forced to retire. Oh well. I suppose a third or fourth of a year without him won't kill me. I've figured out how to balance my energy so when I partition it to other parts of my body. If I separate the energy before I partition it to a limb, the rest of my body can adjust, thankfully. Also, I decided on a name, Yuri Kallen. I took my father's last name despite him and I never meeting as it fits me more than my mother's, Qon._

 _Journal Entry # 12_

 _Something is happening._

I shook my head a few times. _Is this really happening? The door to my cell... is open... this is my chance._ I grabbed a few of the books I hadn't read and sprinted up the staircase to my cell's doorway. To my despair, the person I ran into was the last one I had ever expected. "Oh-ho! Hello there, young Kallen." Kizaru. "Going somewhere?" He asked. I looked around nervously, trying to find a place to run away. "Oh, don't worry... technically you've escaped our custody." He said.

 _Wait... what?_ "Escaped? But... I'm still in the prison." I said. He nodded. "True... but the perimeter Fleet Admiral Sengoku set for your... "captivity" only included the confines of that cell... you've officially escaped, and as you've yet to commit an actual crime... you're free." He said. "But... I do have to ask you one question." He said. I nodded. Endon had told me that Admirals like Kizaru are the strongest fighters in the Marines. Pirates as vicious as my father supposedly was had difficulty fighting them... so I had no choice but to do as he asked. "What are your plans... now that you're free?" He asked. I shrugged. "I... I want to see my mother... where is she?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Ohh... I believe she's taken residence on the Dragon's Steps Archipelago." He said. "Unfortunately, as you're a non-issue as of now to the Marines, I can't help you in any other way than that. Although I will offer you one more piece of advice." He said, turning on his heels. "That Devil Fruit of yours." He started, my gasp at his words almost overwhelming the rest of his statement. "I believe that if you heat the energy below you, you can jump on the top of the water... I don't know how you'd go about it though." He said.

He began walking away and almost rounded the corner before another thought crossed my mind. "Wait! What happened, why is my door open?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment, then tossed me a piece of folded paper. _A wanted poster?_ I unfolded it. A smiling young man grinned back at me from the image. "Monkey D. Luffy. He broke in to the prison earlier today... I'd take care of him, but I've been ordered to wait." He said. He rounded the corner, and I followed, but when I got around it, he was gone. I looked down at the poster again. _"Straw Hat"_ _Monkey D. Luffy, huh? I need to meet this guy._

I did, and now I was on a ship with him, and we were on the way to get his brother. All of these events in such a short time had made it difficult to truly understand what was going on. He turned to me, his eyes locked firmly ahead. "So, why exactly were you in Impel Down?" He asked rather cheerfully. "Well... I was born there." I told him. He looked rather surprised. "That so? I wonder why they didn't let you out." He said. "So... you broke in... why?" I asked. "Well... they had my brother, so I came to get him. But they took him, so I'm going to get him again." He said. I nodded, turning to face the others that had come with him.

"So... whose are these freaks?" I asked. One of them, who looked and spoke in a very odd manned, laughed at my question. "This is just who I am, prisoner-boy!" He laughed. _An odd response, even I think you look strange, and I've only ever seen a few people... you definitely stand out from the others on this ship._ "So... Kallen, you said you were born here... how do you speak so well?" One of them asked. I looked at him. Tall, ugly suit, cigar, scars, hook hand. _Wow... what a freak._ "I can remember my mother's voice, when I got a bit older, I learned to emulate it. To form words the way she did." I said. He shrugged. "That's fine, I guess." He said.

 _Ugh, Luffy seems alright... but the others... are kind of weird._ "So... Luffy... do you have a Devil Fruit?" I asked. He put his finger inside his mouth and pulled his cheek. To my surprise, his cheek stretched to an incredible distance. "Yep, I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi. Why? Do you have one?" He asked. "Uh-huh, I found one in a hole in the wall in my cell. Funny huh?" I said. "Wow, that's quite the fortune you must have, lucky... So... what's it do?" He asked. "Well... it allows me to strengthen parts of my body to their physical peak." He said.

The air around us shook violently, pulling us up onto a huge wave, and water below us began freezing over. "That means Whitebeard started, and Aokiji isn't holding back." The strange man said. "Ivan, can you blast the ship over the ice?" Luffy asked. "Leave it to me, Straw Hat-Boy!" He replied. I looked up at the sky. _This morning, I woke up to the same walls that I have for the last 23 years. Now... I'm on a ship, headed to a war between pirates and the Marines... I can't help feel like I should take someone's side. But the Marines imprisoned me without cause, which is incredibly unfair._

 _So who exactly, is good, and who is evil here?_


	2. Chapter 2 - Mid-War

**One Piece: Dragon's Gate Chapter 2**

"Alright, I'll see you all at the bottom. If you can't get the ship out of the ice, just jump off where I did!" I laughed. "Yep, see ya at the bottom!" Luffy cheered. I put my hands on the outsides of my thighs. "Energy Focus, Limb Partition: Legs." My upper body went slightly numb, and I could feel the rush of heat into my joints. "Well... I'm off!" I shouted. I leapt from the bow of the ship. _Oh... this is really high... I must be at least a mile or so higher than sea level. I better find a place to land. Oh... that ship looks really sturdy... like it could smash even this ice. I guess I'll land there._

I pivoted my body to the side, aiming for the large ship. The rush of air across my face was exhilarating, and I closed my eyes to feel it a bit. _I wonder if Kizaru will be there... I wonder if I'll have to fight him..._ The ship hurdled into focus, and I created an energy wave under my feet. I gave one final pivot, and shot the wave downwards, the ship buckled underneath the pressure, and I landed comfortably as it rocked back into place. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SHIP?"

I threw my hands over my ears, which were now ringing, and spun on my heels. _What... is... that a girl?_ It was the first time I'd ever seen one. Her shorter stature and long, purplish-blue hair, coupled with her strange manner of dress confused me. "Yeah! You! What the hell is wrong with you? Did you not see my-" "SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. She looked stunned. "W-What?" She asked. "Your voice... it's so... obnoxious!" I shouted. She looked mortified, like I had slapped her. I spun around again, realizing that the line of ships the one I had landed on belonged to was facing in towards the island.

I scanned the ridge of the island, which I could tell from the stories I had read, was a siege wall. Enormous, covered in soldiers and cannons, I scanned its edges, looking for Kizaru. _Oh... there he is._ I sucked in a breath. "KIZARUUUUU!" I screamed as loud as I can. He seemed to notice me, then gave me a rather uncertain look. "Kallen... what are you doing there?" He asked. "I can't do that thing with the fruit... so I hitched a ride on a ship leaving the jail... how do I get there from here?" I asked happily.

He looked behind him, up to a large man standing on a platform. "Well... Sengoku... what do we do about him here... he hasn't done anything except come here with pirates... and he's out of the captivity zone... so what do you want to do about him?" He asked. The man shrugged. "He's not the Marines' problem now... so you decide how to handle it." He said. A soft sound began ringing in my ears, causing me to look up. I smiled. "Luffy... you guys... it's not gonna feel good when you hit the ground." I said. They did so... and it looked painful. I shrugged... it wasn't like they weren't warned.

Luffy stood up angrily and called out his brother's name. "AAAAAAAAAAAACCCEEE!" He shouted. A young man I didn't notice before looked up, and shouted back. "LUUUFFFFFYYYYY!" Came his reply. I didn't get a chance to hear the rest of their conversation, and Kizaru sent a blast of light past my head to get my attention. I turned to face him. "So... what exactly are we going to do?" I asked. "Let's play a game... the real show starts now... but I don't think we'll be having much of a problem with it... so... I'm going to come at you... and if you survive for... oh... ten of my strikes... I'll help you get to the Dragon's Steps." He said.

"REAALLLLY?... But wait... what if I kill you?" I asked. "Oh... confident? That's good... it wouldn't really mean much if I beat you when you're scared." He laughed. "Oh well... I can only really give you one piece of advice if you want to beat me." He said. The woman behind me began panicking heavily. "Are you stupid or something? He's an Admiral... even Whitebeard won't carelessly start fights with Admirals... wait... you're going to get my SHIP DESTROYE-" I grabbed her shoulder and forced her down. "He's attacking now. Left push kick." I said. _Wait... how did I know that?_

He was gone, disappeared from his position on the wall, and was coming towards me. _What he didn't know... is that because of my attunement to energy, I can follow his movements even when he moves like that. Now... he's a Logia, right? So that hardening ability I have... that's what works against him._ I hardened my wrist as best I could. _I don't have much skill with this ability... and it really drains me... I gotta either beat him down... or I won't have a chance of surviving... maybe this was a bad idea._ Before I could even react, he was next to me, his leg shining with his power.

The woman shouted angrily at me to move. _I don't need to move... I need to fight._ His speed almost caught me off guard, but I managed to bring my wrist to my neck, blocking his attack, and sending the aftershock from his strike upwards. "Haki? Hmm... I guess you are his son after all." He said. "That's one." He said. My eyes followed the position of his feet. _Reverse... spinning roundhouse._ He spun quickly on his heel and I switched the hardening to my other wrist. Again, his strike was directed to my neck. As the base of his heel slammed against my wrist, I could feel my energy drop. "That's two."

I pushed a bit of energy into my legs, and used the force to throw myself behind him. The shock on his face was plain as I brought myself to a halt. _Yes... if there's any true advantage to this fruit... it's how unpredictable its effects are on the body... only I really know when I'm using the fruit... making it hard to strategize against._ I hardened my fingers, balling them up as closely as I could. "You aren't taking me seriously, are you? I want to see my mother, and I'm not going to let you stop me!" I shouted, slamming my fist into his chest.

He jumped back into his light form, and threw himself backwards. "Well now... maybe you're right... you do have a one billion Berry bounty now." He said. _Holy shit... that's a lot... it doesn't matter though. I'll deal with that when the time comes._ "Actually wait... that's your father... my mistake." He said. _Well... jeez... this guy is really absentminded isn't he? Oh well._ He became light once again, and this time he disappeared. _Wh-where did he go!? I've lost him... oh no... my energy isn't high enough to keep track of him anymore._ I hardened the small of my back. _I don't have much energy left! I guess that's what happens when you're stuck in a cell your whole life._ I felt his foot slam into my back.

My mind went blank, I felt my hardening absorb most of the blow... but it just wasn't enough. I couldn't see anymore... but I could tell I was flying through the air. _Fuck man, I only just got out. I can't be held back here._ I felt my body jerk to a halt... then drop onto a solid wood surface. "Hey... kid... you do look like him, don't you?" He said. _I don't know who's talking... but... he's pretty intimidating._ I opened my eyes, looking up at the husky-voiced individual that had spoken to me. _Huh... judging from his position and demeanor... I have to assume this is Whitebeard... but he has a mustache... not a beard. Oh well._ "You catch me... old man?" I asked.

He smiled. "Old Man, huh? You don't just look like him... you act like him too. Cocky brat." He said. I smiled, trying to stand. I felt my chest tighten, and I coughed violently for a few moments. "Heh... coughing up blood, eh? You definitely aren't as strong as your dad was... that's for sure." He laughed. "Eh... fuck you old man... I've been in a jail since birth... I haven't had the freedom to get strong like you." I said. "Really... you've got a big mouth for such a young kid." He said. "Yeah, well you're pretty stupid for a "wise" elder." I said. He looked at me for a moment, then gave a chuckle. "You're really like your dad... you ever met him?" He asked.

I was finally able to stand up, and did so. "Nope... and I have no interest in meeting him either." I said. "Ehhh... I can't say I blame you... although... no one's heard anything about him for quite a while... so he's probably dead." He said. "Oh well... that's not to upsetting. But... I need to get up and keep fighting... so I can see my mother." I said. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, then spoke. "Oh... so that whore mother of yours is still around? Surprising that she didn't drop you off at the jail and run off with one of her lovers." He said.

I felt a well of violent emotions pour into my muscles... I was angry... this was the first time I'd felt it before. "Alright... you're going to die." I said. He burst into a rather... slow fit of laughter. "Slow down... I only ever met your mother once... with your father... she was three months pregnant with you at the time... even still, she almost killed two of my men who had called her fat. We teased them for months about it. Eh... all in all... I thought your mother was a fine woman... she always made sure that you were safe." He sighed. "Now... how are you feeling... nice and angry?" He asked.

I felt my energy rush back into me... through my bones and skin... I felt rejuvenated. "I feel... like I just woke up... energetic... excited... did you do something to me?" I asked. "No... but I assumed that you had your mother's anger problems... she was sluggish and tired when she was carrying you... that was until my boys pissed her off... then she got fired up... and no one could stop her... I was wondering if you were the same way." He said. "Well... thanks old man... now I've got a fight to win." I said, before leaping of the ship.

I turned and looked for Kizaru, finding him in his spot on the siege wall once again. "Hey... Kizaru! I'm ready to go again... so can we continue?" I asked. His gaze drifted over to me. "Oh... you're back... I was worried you didn't survive that." He said. "Sorry... I wasn't really aware of how strong you were... but now I know what I need to do to win our little game." I said. "Well then... don't hold back." He said, then disappeared. _He's gone... alright... I figured it out when he sent me flying... my body can't survive that onslaught... but he has to slow down to be able to actually hit me... I should be fast enough to dodge it if I focus... that means... that I should use_ _ **that**_ _._ I touched my fingers to my forehead. "Energy Partition... Mental Acuity. Limb Partition... Legs." I felt my energy split away and rush to the opposite ends of my body.

I felt him reform beside me. _Duck._ I tucked my head down, and felt a rush of air run through my hair. _That's three... now, I dodge left._ Sure enough, he attempted to bring his heel down onto my head, and a jump to the side was all I needed to be out of harm's way. _Four. Jump._ He swiped at my legs, and I hopped over his attack. This attack in particular actually resulted in a wave of light cutting through the battlefield below. "You know... maybe we should wait until this is over... so we can avoid harming peop-" I felt his foot rocket into the side of my head...

 _Am... I going to die, now?_


End file.
